wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Flow of the Water
Prologue ''' ''Eighteen Years Earlier...'' Queen Coral was sitting anxiously on her throne in Deep Palace. She got up, hesitated, and grabbed her writing supplies. She started writing a scroll but she thumble the scroll and left a dark mark on the spotless slightly yellow paper. Coral knew this was a waste of the animus-touched scrolls that would never get wet, none the less, her last gift from Orca, before the foolish dragonet challenged her for the throne. It was useless for Coral to wait, she had to check the Hatchery. She got out of her throne yet again and made her way to the hatchery. As she swam through the beautiful pearl-incrusted coral coridor to get to the Royal Hatchery, a green figure swam lazily in front of her''. Hello'' my beautiful queen, where are you off t''o? He flashed in aquatic to her. ''To the Royal Hatchery to check on daughter''s ''number five and six.... Gill, I'm worried.... what if the assassin struck? ''Coral flashed back. ''Don't worry, you only check once every five minutes, they'll be fine. King Gill's face showed an expression of utmost amusement as he listened to Coral's concern. GILL! But what if.... what if we get there and we find two broken egg shells on the floor of the Hatchery... ''Gill gave her an empathetic glance and flashed ''I know. They're my daughters too. I'm worried for them AND the Sea Kingdom. If we die without an heir.... well our tribe will be ruined. ''Coral felt Gill's talon on her shoulder. Together, they swam to the Hatchery. Inside they went and the scene they faced made the Queen drift to the floor and sob. In the middle of the room, a smashed blue eggshell lay there sadly. Coral suddenly looked looked up from her talons at a strange thought. She tapped Gill on his shoulder and flashed ''Wait, weren't there two eggs? Chapter One ''Eighteen Years Later...'' Flow was lying on a warm rock. She had been resting in the sun for hours. She rolled onto her back, soaking up the sun and warmth. She looked up at the blaring sun and saw it was past noon. She reluctantly got up and stomped over to the crashing ocean waves. She sighed. Flow loved this island as much as the ocean. This was strange for a Seawing but Flow was strange to begin with. She took one last glance at her beloved island, which was small and plain but the lack of trees made it get the best sun. She shook her dark blue head and turned to the water. Quite suddenly, a redish orange blur tumbled into her. "Hello sweetheart, the most unconventional saviour I happened to meet, the most difficult rescuer I have ever faced, the most- " "Stop it I'm blushing." Flow cut off the dark orange dragon bluntly whist furiously flashing as many colourful insults at him as she could in aquatic. "To stop it would be stopping me, Sparks the spectacular, spontaneous, superior-" "Glob of seaslug mucus!" Flow cut him off again. "At least I'm superior over snail slime." Sparks announced with a grin. Flow looked at his speckled face, into his light blue eyes and burst out laughing. "What! First you insult me, then you laugh at me? RUDE!" He said with mock indignation before he started laughing to. They sat there for a while on the sandy shore of the island before Sparks had to go. "Be back before you miss me. See you soon, my Saviour!" Sparks yelled as he flew away, flapping his powerful wings. "Doubt it, Fishface!" Flow called back to the departing Skywing. She felt her stomach clench as she watched Spark go. What this meant, Flow didn't know, but she shook out her purple fins and dived into the ocean depths. Chapter Two Flow was absent-mindedly making her pencil hover in front of her. She felt a tap on her back and turned around. Her teacher, Mr What's-his-name, was staring at her. Miss Flow, if you would PLEASE pay attention. He flashed to her. Sorry Mr... Flow began. Mr Spout. Now if you don't put your snout down and finish that equation. Flow looked down at the slate she was writing on and snorted in frustration, causing a flurry of bubbles to rise up in front of her eyes. She reminded herself this was her fault, that she insisted she had extra tutoring so she could get a good risk free job whilst her friends were being palace guards or soldiers or whatever. Spout was looking at her strangely and sighed. Fine Miss Flow, you may leave. He flashed, pointing his stone grey tail at the door. Flow thanked him and left the dull dragon alone. Flow was amazed that her body didn't take her to the Sun Island, which is what she had finally named her beach. Instead, she found herself swimming along the path through the village she lived in. A dragonet bumped into her. Flow started and looked down at the young dragon. She was quite pretty, her scales were light blue with hints of pink. Sorry. Sooo sorry. I was just running awa- I mean- ''she stoped flashing apologies and looked up at Flow in horror. ''Oh... I know you don't want anything bad to happen to me, but I'll be fine, everyone adores me! I'm not getting that harness back on. ''The dragonet flashed. '' Um, what harness. Flow was confused. The little dragonet looked closer at Flow and jumped back. S-sorry, thought you were someone else. ''She swam away. Seconds later, a larger dragon swam over to her. ''Sorry, ''have ''you seen my daughter, Anemone? She asked. Realisation suddenly hit Flow, this was Queen Coral. Small with pink finns? ''Flow flashed. The Queen nodded. Flow pointed in the direction the dragonet had swam in and the Queen flashed ''Thankyou, ''and was off. Deciding she had had enough, Flow went home. At the door she met her parents. ''Hello my little Pearly, how was school? ''Her mother, Shell flashed. Flow nodded and went to slip past into her room. A black and lime figure stood in the way. Her father was half Nightwing, making him unable to speak aquatic, though he could understand it. This lead Flow to enchant a bronze wristband to allow her father to speak underwater. "Hang on. Where's your hello?" Tidal teased. ''Hi father! She flashed to him. She swam into her room. She lyed down on her bed and relaxed for a moment before a navy blue head poped into her veiw. Someone is here to talk to you.'' Shell stated in aquatic. Flow swam out of her room to see who this visitor was. At the door was a regal looking dragon with green ears. ''Queen Coral presents you a gift for helping her find her daughter, Princess Anemone, heir to the SeaWing throne. ''He handed Flow a neatly wrapped package and left. She unwrapped it with shaking talons and pulled out a pair of beautiful amethyst earrings. Chapter Three ''Oh my Moons, the Queen herself gave you a gift? Guppy flashed. Do you know how special this is? Clam asked. YOU MET QUEEN CORAl? Bubble exclaimed. Yes, yes and yes.'' Flow flashed back wearily. Her friends all gasped in admiration. Flow glanced over and saw Cuttlefish sulking in the corner of her room. Clam noticed to, ''You 'right, ''Cuttle? Cuttlefish looked up, her teal rimmed eyes filled with sadness. ''I-it's just that I h-ha-hav always wa-wanted to m-m-m-meet the Queen... ''Flow looked at the mauve dragon and couldn't summon up any pity. ''Look, Cuttle, your still going to try become a general, right. Well, you've definitely got potential. When you become one you'll have many opportunities to meet and befriend Queen Coral. That made Cuttlefish stand up and join the rest of the group. She gave Flow a sly smile. Flow... well we're here because of those earrings, so can we finally see them? She questioned. Flow nodded and grabbed the box she had the earrings in. When she opened it, her friends let out a series of AHHHs. Flow realised she hadn't given the earrings a proper look. At closer glance, they were tear shaped amethysts with a small drops of sapphire dangling from each. Put them on Flow, they'll go perfectly with your scales. ''Bubble flashed. Flow obeyed. ''Bubble was right! They're so pretty! Guppy flashed. There was a knock on Flow's door. She opened it and Seaweed swam in. Sorry! I had to finish work. Do you know how BUSY the palace kitchens are? Seaweed's scales were as green as her namesake. She was completely dark green, apart from her wings, which had flecks of yellow on them. Her wings were also studded with small emeralds, keeping with the green theme. Are those the earrings? They really suite you! Flow was just about to thank her, when Cuttle cut in. Ohh no need to lie, we all know you were with Manatee. Flow looked away, along with Guppy, Clam and Bubble. Seaweed and Cuttle had been at each other's throats since Seaweed started dating a Seawing called Manatee. Flow personally didn't know Manatee really well, they'd made small talk a few times, but he was Guppy's cousin. In Flow's opinion, if anyone had the right to be mad that Seaweed was dating Manatee, it was Guppy but she was fine with it. The atmosphere of her room had become icy. Flow turned her head towards the two arguing dragons. How dare you! Manatee and I have the right to see each other and talk when we want to! What's it to you! Are you jealous? Do you want Manatee to notice you? Well tough! Cuttle face flushed with what Flow speculated as anger and a little bit of embarrassment. As if I'd want to be with that little squid brained octopus! Besides, I think you do more with Manatee then talk! Seaweed roared and a storm of bubbles swirled in Flow's room. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING SUCH A JELLYFISH ABOUT THIS, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO VOICE IT! ''Even though this argument was silent, Flow was sure her ear drums had burst. She saw it as if it was in slow motion. Cuttlefish beared her teeth and suddenly leapt at Seaweed. The water around them slowed the effect of the attack but not enough for Seaweed to get out of the way. Cuttle landed on Seaweed, the impact knocking them backwards. Cuttle slashed her claws across Seaweeds throat, leaving deep gashes in the green dragons neck. Flow was stunned in how this situation had escalated. Cuttle stepped back, horrified in what she'd done. She stared down at her blood-stained claws and fainted. The water around them was turning red. Flow knew she had to reveal her animus abilities or her friend would die. She rushed forward to her dying friend to find Seaweed's breathing was becoming shallow and ragged. "I enchant this dragon to heal herself of all injuries inflicted by Cuttlefish!" She shouted. Even though she was under water, so enchant came out silent and bubbly, it still worked. Seaweed's wounds were healing over. Cuttle awoke and swiftly swam over to Flow and Seaweed. ''Oh no, Oh no, no no nooo. Please Seaweed, don't die don't... ''Flow saw that Cuttle had noticed that Seaweed's scales were quickly knitting themselves over the gashes on her neck. Seaweed suddenly took a deep breath. She rose her head and flashed. You oyster, Cuttlefish... Flow watched her slowly place her head down and fall into a peaceful sleep. Chapter Four Flow was still shaken from the incident that had happened in her room three days ago. It was just a petty argument, they were dragons so these things weren't out of the blue. After the event, her parents had heard the commotion so they came to suss it out. They went frantic at the sign of blood in the water. They calmed down after Flow reasured them everyone was safe. Guppy, Clam and Bubble had fled the scene. Flow had rounded up her friends to tell them about her animus abilities and as she expected they were shocked and scared. She hoped this friendship could hold up, but she could only hope. Flow set out for Sun Island. She felt she had to tell Sparks as their's may be the only friendship she could keep. Flow wanted to introduce all of her group to him but Cuttle was awaiting trial, it was illegal to attack a fellow Seawing and Flow was praying to the Moons for her as Queen Coral's punishments could be especially brutal, Seaweed was in a stable condition in hospital, Bubble dragonet-sitting Seaweed's five siblings and Clam too scared to show her face. Guppy was the only one who could come, no matter how reluctant. ''Flooow, how much looooongerrrr! Guppy asked boredly. We've only been swimming five minutes.Was her response''. And that'll add up more and more until we've been swimming for hourrrsss''. Flow had had as mutch as she could take of this complaining dragon but, thank the Moons, Sun Island was in sight. Flow sped up and broke the surface of the water. On the island, the dark orange figure of Sparks was already sitting on a rock. This was strange as Flow hadn't sent a message for him to come. He stood up and waved happily to her. She returned the gesture and saw a light green dragon bob up next to her. "You brought me here for a Skywing! Guppy cried, sounding exasperated. Flow remembered that Guppy was against other tribes. "Come on, don't be mean, he's my friend." "Why? He's a stupid, bossy Skywi- ohhhh. You love a Skywing? YOU LOVE A SKYWING!?! "Ye-n-wha-no no no!" Flow was blushing furiously. She knew Sparks had heard that remark, though he was acting oblivious. "You ladies gonna come out of the water soon! Or do I have to go in the water to chat!" He yelled. "One moment!" They replied in unison. Together they swam to shore, giving each other furious looks. "Why are you here, Fishface?" Flow asked. "Why're you here?" "Why am I ''here?" Flow glanced at Guppy. "Guppy, this is Sparks, Sparks this is Guppy." She said, addressing the Skywing and Seawing. Sparks raised his talons to shake but Guppy dismissed it with a scowl. "I don't want to touch a weird Skywing, thank you very much." "Nice to meet you too, Guppy." Sparks smirked. Guppy walked to the ocean and swam away to what Flow speculated as being Deep Palace to report them. "So why are you here Sparks? "Refrained from calling me Fishface. Good. Well my story can wait 'til I hear yours." "Fine ''Fishface." She explained the whole ordeal until she got to the animus part. Flow started to cry. Sparks looked a little awkward as he was used to her being shy and emotionless. Flow felt his wing wrap carefully around her. She tensed his wing touched her but then slowly relaxed. "It's alright Flowy. What's wrong?" He inquired softly. "I-I don wan you t-to h-h-hate me." She said thickly through sobs. "B-bu I'm an animus..." "Oh it's fine. I'm a weird Skywing remember? I'm fine with it. The rest of my tribe wouldn't be but they wouldn't become friends with you in the first place as they're too shortsighted to be able to tell a true beautiful, gentle, loyal character if they danced in front of them singing 'I'm a little scavenger' at the top of their lungs." He finished with a smile. Flow laughed. "I know it's stupid..." "Showing your feelings is not stupid, it's being true to yourself." Flow looked at him quizzically. "Since when have you been so wise?" She asked. He grinned. "Oh the Moons, you've started rubbing off on me." "You going to tell me you're story?" Flow asked. He got up and left. Flow thought he'd abandoned her, but he came back holding a scroll that said: '''Jade Mountain Academy.Open for enrollment. "I've been invited to this school. But don't worry, you not going to miss me too much as I'm not going. A dragon named Carnelian's going instead." Chapter Five Flow was scolding herself on being so happy that Sparks wasn't going to that Jade Mountain school. This didn't mean anything, right? She was standing, waiting for her grandparents to come. Stand straight, my Pearly. That's right. Those earrings look lovely by the way, are those the ones from the Queen? ''Her mother was making the last preprations for Flow's grandparents. There was a knock on the door which caused her mother to propel herself to the door. ''Ahh Shell, it's good to see you after all this time. Grandma Lophelia flashed. Bear wood foot bee food. Grandpa Sardine was babbling. Is father well? ''Flow's mother asked. ''Ohh, he's fine, it's just his aquatic isn't what it used to be. She replied casually. She suddenly looked down at Flow. Anyway, is it true what I heard about Flow? She's an Animus? Flow didn't know how to respond''. I-um-h-how do you know''? She flashed shyly. Someone else needs to work on their aquatic, right dragonet. Well, I have my sources. Lophelia flashed briskly. Flow hated being called a dragonet, as she was older than six. She knew that evening would become far worse. The rest of the evening past slower than a starfish. Dinner went by. Are you going to be staying tonight, Mother, ''Father? Shell questioned. Ah, well we will see... Where's Tidal, by the way? Flow could see her mother was disappointed by the news that Lophelia may be staying. Flow didn't much like her either. In Flow's mind, she was far too stuck up, pompus and cared more for her scales than her own daughter. Lophelia did not resemble Flow or Shell, having pistachio green scales rather than Flow's deep blue or Shell's navy. Sardine wasn't much closer, with periwinkle scales. ''Tidal is repairing Coral's underwater palace clock tower. Shell replied hastily. Fern fire stinger quilt? ''Sardine asked. Shell looked at her father with a concerned expression. ''He said 'could you show me your charming gardan?' ''Lophelia explained. Flow was confused, that gardan was just a patch of seaweed. It seemed Sardine was to. ''We'll be right back. Shell flashed, taking her father's talons and leading him out the door. Good, she's gone. Now listen carefully dragonet, we haven't got time for me to repeat myself. Your mother's adopted, she is really one of Queen Coral's daughters. I stole her as an egg to save her from an inevitable fate. That's the first less important bit of information. The second is that Pyrrhia will be in trouble after another. Trouble number one is taken care of, do not intervene unless you want it to go downhill. Trouble number two is not, unless you help. This scroll will help you, and yes, it's not getting wet as it is one of Queen Coral's enchanted ones. Follow it's directions to reach your finishing goal. I suggest you enchant your earrings to keep you safe, do not enchant anything like invulnerability as she won't trust you if you do. Don't repeat this to anyone. ''Lophelia handed Flow the scroll and left, leaving a stunned Flow behind. It made sense. Flow's mother, Shell was young enough to be one of Coral's earlier daughters, being eighteen. It also made sense with the fact that Lophelia and Sardine didn't resemble her. Flow opened the scroll. It read: 'Take a journey through the sky, ''' past the mountains, standing high'. '' 'After you reach no one's land, ''' ''fly the stretch along the sand. '' ''Pyrrhia's head, where you'll find, '' ''not what had come to your mind. '' ''Another castle of ice, '' '''''you will have to pay a price. When you though that you were done, '' ''your quest has only just begun. Chapter Six "Cryptic enough." Sparks sighed. Even though Flow had been told not to tell anyone, she went straight to tell Sparks. "No, it's acually not. The bit about the sky and mountains is most probably about Sky Kingdom." She said, nodding to Sparks. "'No one's land' is likley the Diamond Spray Delta or Possibility, the sand bit is definitely the Sandwings, Pyrrhia's head is.... ummm.... the Ice Kingdom. Yes that's it!" "Wait, wait, wait. How are we going to the Ice Kingdom? One, we'll freeze to death, two, if we don't we'll be killed by their moon forsaken MURDER WALL. "Buuuuut, you have an animus on your side." Flow took her earrings and enchanted them to sheild against the cold and the IceWing's 'Murder Wall'." She handed one to Sparks. "Yeah-no, not wearing that." He snorted. Flow rolled her eyes, put her earrings on and held out her talons. "Um-" Sparks began. "What do you want me to enchant? She repeated the action of holding out her talons. He reached into the pouch on his ankle and pulled out a shining silver dagger. "Will this do?" He asked. "How are you going to wear that?" She replied skeptically. "In the pouch." "I don't know the effect of my animus magic if you stabbed someone with it..." She grabbed a shell of the shore of Sun Island and thought for a moment. What colour would suite Sparks? She ended up creating an obsidian black bracelet. "Much better. Now I can go on a fashion parade!" He laughed. Chapter Seven Flow took a deep breath, sucked in a mouthful of water and spluttered. Even a Seawing could choke on water. After the pain in her chest ebbed away, she floated in her room and thought. It had been six months since her grandmother's message. She hadn't seen Lophelia since. Flow had asked Shell about her but she had brushed it off looking relieved she didn't have to deal with her mother anytime soon. The six months went past quickly. The first trouble Lophelia had spoken about was Darkstalker rising again. It intrigued Flow in how he just vanished, though she wasn't complaining. Her and Sparks had met up every three days to brainstorm ways to escape. Their idea was to casually go to Sun Island and head west. They'd be flying over water for a while until they reached the mountains. They'd then head south-west or south-east, depending on whether they were going to Possibility or the Diamond Spray Delta. Flow knew she couldn't tell Tidal, Shell or any of her friends wher she was going or tell them face-to-face, but she had to say goodbye. She pulled out a slate and saw an old math question on it. She thought why not and completed it. Turning over the slate, Flow thought for a moment and wrote: Dear Mother, Father, Friends and Family; As you will learn from this message, I am leaving. I will hopefully arrive back whole and well, but if not, I would like to say I love you dragons and goodbye. You will most likely learn where I am going and what I am doing one way or another, whether I return or not. Again goodbye. And if a Skywing. ♡♡♡ '' She placed the slate hastily on her bed and left for Sun Island. Her trip to the island was fairly uneventful. One unwelcomed grey teacher swam past, his equally grey eyes boring into her like she was a particularly juicy crab. After Spout left, Flow lept swimming to her favourite island out of thousands. She launched herself up to shore. She waited two minutes until Sparks flew up overhead. He landed. "You're late." She snorted. "Sorry I'm late, I had a dream about you and it kept me in bed longer than I wanted to." He said. "Oh...um...I STILL BEAT YOU!" Flow replied quickly, blushing. "Let's just go..." Flow didn't know how she felt. She felt embarrassed, happy and strangely giddy. Chapter Eight Flow felt the wind under her wings as she flew after Sparks. She felt as though her wings were about to fall of but she flew on. The pace Sparks was setting was too fast for Flow who never really took to flying. "Could we-could we slow down-a bit?" She shouted over the howling wind. "Why? We'll never get to the mountains if we go any slower!" He yelled back. "Fishface! I'm not a Skywing! I don't have oversized wings like you! My strength is swimming!" "Sorry Flowy, we want to get there before night, maybe you should swim instead!" Sparks suggested. That, she did. She dived in the ocean underneath her and felt the familiar weightlessness that soothed her aching muscles. She rolled onto her back and floated on her back. "Ahhh." She sighed. "This is the life." Flow scouted the sky for Sparks and saw him. She swam on her back towards the Skywing. They'd been traveling for hours. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon as they had finally reached land. "Annnnd... here we are! The magnificent mountains of the splendid Sky Kingdom!" Sparks announced. "How long we're you thinking that up?" Flow questioned, rolling her eyes. "The whole trip." Sparks was grinning. "Look at that beautiful sunset." "Yeah, it's nice." Flow looked over to the orange and pink swirls. "One would say.... romantic." "You wish." Flow stated. She looked around the the mountains behind them and spotted a decent sized cave to settle in. Flow signaled to Sparks. He nodded and they flew over to the cave. Inside was almost deserted. Exept for a strange little creature with long fur on the top of it's head. It gasped and started jibbering at them. "What is it?" Flow asked. "That is a scavenger." He said advancing forward to the little creature. "Ohh. I pictured it as a ugly furry reptilian thing. It's cute!" She exclaimed. Sparks grabbed it in his talons and it let out a high pitched squeal. "And tasty." "Nooo! Don't eat it!" "Wh-fine." Sparks placed the terrified scavenger down and looked at Flow. "Awww. Let's keep it. I'm gonna call her Betsy." She looked down fondly at the scavenger. "I enchant Betsy the scavenger to not fear Sparks or I and to always be at the same comfortable tempreture. I enchant Sparks not to eat or kill Betsy or any other scavenger. I enchant Betsy the scavenger to disapear in any sort of danger and reaper to me or Sparks when and if all danger clears. Ohh, and I enchant Betsy to be able to breath and survive underwater." "Gosh, that was a long enchant. Are you sure that was safe for your soul? Sparks asked. "Yes, I'm sure. I've already protected my soul." Flow replied confidently. "Let's get some sleep." She settled down in the corner of the cave and felt Betsy curl up next to her. She closed her eyes and sleep came easily. Chapter Nine Flow woke up with a start. "FLOW! FLOW! FLOW! FL- oh good your awake." Sparks was bellowing. "Mrumph. Not any mo-re." Flow yawned grumpily, putting her head down to get more sleep. She felt a sharp prod at her tail. She jumped and looked around. Betsy was standing their with a sharp looking rock in her paw looking at Flow and chattering away. "Good girl Betsy! I'm starting to think getting a scavenger was a good idea." Sparks smirked. Betsy appeared to be smiling as she swept a tangle of brown fur out of her face. Flow looked out the mouth of the cave and saw that the sun hadn't even rose. "SPARKS, you miserable URCHIN! Look, the moons are still in the sky! Let me get more sleep PLEASE!" Flow roaree. "No. We ought to get going so we can finish this quest." Sparks replied annoyingly. He shook out his wing and stepped out the cave. Flow watched him free fall for a moment before he fully opened out his wings inches from the ground. "Come on!" He called out, letting out a hearty laugh. Flow sighed and put Betsy on her shoulder. The little scavenger latched on. She felt her trembling, so Flow gently stroked her with a talon and whispered, 'It's okay, Betsy, you'll be alright. Just hang on and I'll go slowly." Flow took off after Sparks and heard Betsy squeak. She didn't sound scared, more...exillerated. "Moons, you sure your not a woodcock? Because you sure fly like one." A voice remarked behind her. "What's that meant to mean, Fishface? Flow looked around and saw Sparks lazily flying next to her. "Think it's pronounced 'amazingly good looking Skywing'. Anyway, a woodcock isa type of bird that us Skywings discovered to have the slowest flying speed. "You wish-wait what! Oh come on! You have the unfair advantage of wings twice as large as any other dragon. I'd beat you at swimming. Bet you'd be like a barnacle. They don't even move!" She argued. Betsy looked around at her, seemingly confused at the sudden outburst of roaring. They flapped in silence for what felt like an hour. Flow felt a strange prickling sensation at the back of her neck. "Sparks, stop. I think we're being followed." She said in a hushed voice. "You feel it too?" He asked. "Yibble yabble!" "Yes." Flow heard a voice and a grey figure stepped from behind a rock. "Ahh, Miss Flow, small scavenger and your aquaitence, Spark, was it?" "Spark-S." Sparks corrected. Flow immediately identified the new dragon as Spout. "Mr-Mr. Spout?" She said, stunned. "Yes. I give you permission to call me Spout though, as I am not here to teach you." "But why are you here?" "I've been following you ever since you left. I was intrigued in where you were going, and why you were with a Skywing. It's been difficult to evade your notice. I also have a message. Your friend, Cuttlefish, was imprisoned by Queen Coral for her actions. She is in there for attempted murder, causing bad injuries and dragonnapping. The duration of the sentence will be twelve years and eight months." Spout announced. "WHAT?!? They can't! It was all an accident, a really bad accident! It's all resolved anyway. Yes, Seaweed lost alot of blood, yes she's still in hospital, but she's fine!" "Is this about that friend who attacked that other friend?" Sparks questioned. He went unnoticed. "Flow, I can't do anything about it but Cuttlefish got of lightly, with the Queen's tendancy to pull teeth out." Spout sighed. "Yes but, ohh, poor Cuttle! She might not even become a soldier, let alone a general..." Flow was worried. Sparks became restless and started doing backflips. "She's young and as you said it was an accident." The older dragon stated. "There's another reason I came though, I figured even an animus, yes I know your an animus...I may be old but I'm not blind, needs protection and advice every now and then. Well I was wondering, can I join your quest?" Chapter Ten "What! You want to come? You sure?" Flow asked. "Yes." "If you're sure." Flow didn't like Spout much, he was boring and strict but he was also smart and powerful. He had years of experience in fighting. Flow suddenly realised Betsy was cowering behind her head and remembered that she wasn't enchanted to trust Spout. "I enchant Betsy to trust Spout." She said. Flow looked at Sparks until he stopped back flipping with a toothy grin and signaled to him to lead the way. The sun had rose high. All of a sudden, four other dragons were upon them. Flow shrieked and the weight of Betsy disappeared from her shoulder. "What are you doing here, Seawing!" A voice growled in her ear. "Just-passing-through-can't-breathe-let-go" Flow struggled. The hold that the Skywing had on her throat disapeared and was replaced on her shoulders. "Wait, this one's a Skywing!" A guard exclaimed behid her. "Get your filthy talons off her!" Sparks hissed followed by a yelp of pain. "Arrg! He just bit me! "Don't treat him any different. He may be a traitor." A voice Flow speculated as being the general's ordered. The guard that was holding her started moving. "General, this is the Skywing that killed my brother in war!" A guard stated. "Claw his snout then for all I care. The Queen's only wish is for us not to kill unless she orders different." The General said stiffly. She heard Spout cryout, signaling that the guard did indeed claw his snout. The group of Skywings touched down at a magnificent palace. "Walk straight, obey my orders and don't touch ANYTHING. The General said. Flow looked at Spout and saw blood dripping down his face. She was sure it would scar. They stepped into the palace and were greeted by so much gold Flow thought her eyes would burn out. There were gold on the walls, gold on the floors, gold on the celling and gold decorations. They walked down the hallway into the next room. It was even grander than the first, yet somewhat diminished. Again there was gold everywhere but in some places it appeared to be missing. They went through more rooms like that until they finally reached there destination, the throne room. It was the same as all the others but with precious gems thrown in the midst. On a jewel encrusted throne was a red dragon. Queen Ruby looked up at them. "Ahhh, new faces. My mother would say that this is thrilling but we want to forget her, don't we?" She smiled at them, thoughit wasn't a warm smile. "Now, let me ask a few questions. You! Skywing! Who are you and why are you with these Seawings?" "Your majesty, I am Sparks. The Seawings hoodwinked me! It's not my fault! That one there is animus!" Sparks blurted. Flow felt her jaw drop at this betrayal. How could he! "Ohhhh. Sparks, you may go home. Guard, get the animus." She ordered. Sparks left gratefully. The guard came back a moment later with another dragon next to him. She had light orange scales that contrasted with her dark amber eyes that seemed to penetrate Flow's soul. "Animus, enchant Flow to not be able to use her powers unless your magic allows her to." Ruby said. She nodded closing her eyes and appeared to be concentrating for a moment before opening her eyes again and nodding again. Ruby told Flow to enchant the general to believe he's a scavenger. She obliged. "I enchant the general to act like a scavenger." Flow said. "Why would I do that?" He asked. She was stunned, why didn't it work? "Excellent. GUARDS, take them to prison!" Chapter Eleven Flow didn't understand. What she knew about Ruby was that she was a tolerant, kind, honerable queen, unlike her predecessor and mother, Scarlet. The Ruby she just met didn't quite meet this description, she'd just thrown them in jail! She looked over at Spout. "I'm sorry about Sparks... you really liked him didn't you?" The old dragon lamented. Flow felt a sort of pain in her chest. A blazing pain suddenly took over, she roared, "I cannot belive that TRAITOROUS LITTLE EEL! I TRUSTED HIM! I trusted him..." she looked down. She heard a voice and looked around to see who spoke. A tiny dragonet was standing on the other side of the bars. "Wow, dat was some loud yelling...are you angry? Ohh I met a an angry dragon once. Grandma Spookyface. She was mean, I liked her, but!" "No...well yes. It's just...you wouldn't understand..." she looked down at the smiling dragonet. "Yes I would! Mummy says I'm a very inta- inkle- inatamalectrical! I think that is it, it means smart, well anyways, I can make the goodest songs." He coughed and sang: "I am da princiest prince you can find, All across da high, high sky, My mummy says I'm really smart, Really really good at art, Cliff! Cliff! I will grow tall, Cliff! Cliff! But now I am tiny small, La la la la la la laaa, Le le le le le le leee, I am da princiest prince you can find, Bestest of Pyrrhia (ummm, wait what can I say umm)'' with the bestest mind!''" He bowed and smiled at them. Flow was sure her heart was about to melt for the dragonet. "So, Prince Cliff is it?" Flow asked. "Yeahhhhh!" He nodded so hard he fliped over. "Oww! Oh no I hurt my wing. Oh wait no that's a raspberry mummy got from the Rainwings. I'm alright!" "CLIFF! Stop talking to prisoners and come over here for lunch!" Ruby's voice called. "YESSSS MUMMY LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO MY NEWEST FRIENDS!!! Bye bye Seawings. Gotta go mummy says it's lunch time!" The little Skywing waved and happily skipped away. Flow watched Cliff leave and turned to Spout. "Okay, now how are we getting out?" Chapter Twelve "Ummm....what about we bite our way through this cage and escape the palace...somehow. No, that will only achieve broken teeth." Flow tried. They'd been thinking on ways to escape for five hours, but ideas were getting wilder and crazier. "Are you sure that your animus abilities are gone?" Spout asked for the millionth time. "Positve." "Which is what you are about your love for me, you just won't admit it." Sparks was standing in front of them, on the other side of the bars. "You. Complete. Utter..." Flow went on with a series of insults and names. "You done? Good, Moons that took a while." "I have every right to call a back-stabbing barnical!" "Will you call me that if I rescue you?" "Yes I wo- what! Wait, wait, wait...you betray us to rescue us?" She looked at him in confusion. "YES! It makes perfect sense doesn't it? Well it will when I explain. When we were caught, I started thinking, what if it goes wrong? We won't be able to save Pyrrhia. So I desided to save myself, to come back and help you. The animus is on our side. She enchanted a rock to find me and hit me until I begged for mercy. She came with two scrolls, one already written. She wrote on the blak, 'why in all the moons did you just betray your friends?' I told her my idea so she wrote, 'okay, I'll enchant you to be able to free them and give Flow her abilities back. BUT ONLY THAT.' I asked why and she told me you LOST YOUR POWERS! Oh, and she said to open the scroll once we escape." He finished his story and said, "I enchant Flow and Spout to get out of prison and Flow to get her magic back." He bowed. Flow felt strange and suddenly was out the prison cell. "Whoa! That was amazing! And so are you Fishface!" She hugged him briefly and let go, embarrassed. "Name still sticks?" He laughed. Flow stopped dead and saw a guard come up with what she assumed as dinner. He also stopped. Flow quickly enchanted her to lose consciousness. It was to late, she already yelled out an alarm. "RUN!" Spout bellowed. Chapter Thirteen That they did. They ran down the corridor and heard someone scream, "STOP THEM!" Flow looked around and saw a dozen guards half flying, half running after them. She tried to remember the way out the palace and it's labyrinth of rooms, left, right, right, straight, left, left, left...They turned a corner and found Ruby standing there, menacingly. The guards surrounded them, blocking there only other exit. "Animus! Here, now!" Ruby ordered. The animus was shoved harshly towards the Queen by a guard. "Now...I have intelligence that that Seawing is an animus, again. My only hope to beat them is to use magic too. I would just get you to do it, yet that same intelligence tells me you gave her back her abilities, this is treason! You will be tried in front of court! Now, enchant me to be an animus, nothing more, nothing less. I know you cannot disobey a dierect order from the true Queen of the Sky! My mother made sure of that. Make it so she can't take my abilities in this fight." Ruby looked at Flow. "You may do the same, Seawing...but where are my manners, I am Ruby, Queen of the Skywings, if you didn't know. Now what is yours?" "I-I am Flow. Uh...of the Seawings..." She attemted to make herself sound more impressive, but just succeded in embarrassing herself more than before, she never liked big crowds. "Okay Flow, are you ready, ready to fight?" "Y-yes." Her first thought was that Ruby was small, barely taller than her even though she was in her twenties. Flow then remembered she beat her mother, one of the most formidable dragons at the time, in a duel. She was a seasoned warrior. Flow had one advantage though, she was practised at magic, Ruby was not. "Now!" Ruby, as expected, leapt forward, tooth and claw. So Flow said, "Enchant Ruby's claws to turn to dust when she tries to attack I, Flow." The claws crumbled away. Ruby shrieked, "Enchant Flow to feel like she's tortured!" Flow fell. Pain. That was all she felt. It was like she was being burnt, drowned and sliced open all at once. She heard screams ringing through the air and realised they were hers. She saw, through half closed eyes, the animus bring a claw down on a laughing Ruby's face. Ruby looked in disbelief at the animus for a moment before she pushed her down and plunged her claws, which were newly regrown, the animus' neck. Everything went black. "I cannot believe she did that! My Queen just torture an unconvinced prisoner and murder a subject without trial!" "Yes. I heard Ruby was a generous, just Queen." "Oh I hope Flow's alright. If she dies before... well I can't think like that! It was just an illusion, right?" Flow opened her eyes. She was on a rocky surface and found she was in a cave, not unlike the other one. Sparks and Spout were in front of her, eating what looked like a wild cat. "Hey..." Flow said weakly. "FLOW! Oh thank the moons your alright. You sure your alright? Here have this mountain lion...actually, don't, it's disgusting, as always. They're hardly better dead than alive. I hate mountain lions, they're the worst! We'llget better food for you." Sparks did a strange movement like he was about to hug her, but thought better of it. Spout bowed his head at Flow. "HEY! HEY SEAWINGS AND OTHER SKYWING! It's me, Cliff! Your bestest friend in all of Pyrrhia!" A small, but suprisingly loud voice yelled from the mouth of the tunnel. Flow turned her head, and sure enough a small red dragonet was bouncing around. "C-Cliff?" She stammered in suprise. "Yaaa! Mummy says your bad dragons, but I don't care, your nice. She said you attacked her and then I wanted to talk to you and then I went to look for you and then I found you and then I heard you talking and then-." "Whoa, whoa, whoa Cliff! Slow down. Why are you here?" Flow was surprised so much could fit in one sentence. "I wanted to join you dragonses, can I? Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!?!" "Sorry, dragonet. The journey your friend Flow, Sparks and I is much too dangerous for a young dragon like you." Spout answered gently. "BUT I WANNA COME!" "Spout's right, little prince. We'll invite you on another adventure one day, if we can. When your a little older. How's that?" Sparks seemed to be using his calmest voice, though Flow knew that it was unlikely that Cliff would come on a journey with them at all. "Okayyy...." The prince flew off into the sky. Chapter Fourteen "We should open it." Flow looked down at the scroll she had in her talons. "We were waiting on you to wake up-not that your a problem!" "If you value your life, Fishface, you should stop talking." Flow hissed. She was not going to be undemined or made to feel useless. She held up the animus' scroll and couldn't wait to fill her brain with whatever knowledge lay inside. She sliced the bounding easily and opened it. It read: '''An Auto-biography of Selenite Dear the dragon(s) who are reading this. My name is Selenite and I am the Sky Kingdom's animus. You may think of me as a happy servant who is perfecty fine with what she's forced to do, yet in truth I am no better than a slave. If you are reading this then you are the first dragon(s) I have trusted in fifteen years, three months and twenty-one years and/or I have been killed. I was living a fine life with my mother. She was also an animus. My father left her as he believed animus' were cursed and would go insane, murdering you in a heartbeat. Though, he had enough integrity not to give her away. My mother was my only company. If you are reading this in the future, laws may have changed, but being an animus was illegal. My grandmother smuggled my mother out of the Sky Kingdom, into a cave near the Claws of Clouds mountains. All good things must come to an end and before I turned one, our cave was stormed by the palace guards. I recently discovered that Ex-Queen Scarlet had recieved intelligence about us and tortured my father for our whereabouts. During the raid, my mother was tragically killed. I tried to escape, yet a small dragonet cannot out-fly twenty Skywing guards. They captured me and I was brought to the palace. Queen Scarlet decided not to through me off a mountain with my wings bound like the law said to do to animus dragonets. Instead, she wanted to use me as a weapon. She did not ask for my name, so I didn't give it. Two weeks after this ordeal, the Queen ordered me to enchant myself to never disobey the true Queen of the Skywings. I did. She then ordered me to do the unthinkable, I was made to cut out my tongue and enchant it so I could never regrow it with magic. I couldn't stop it. Some years after, a firescales was born. As you can imagine, I was abandoned and forgotten. The Queen had a knew toy and an upgrade. I survived only on the kindness of a guard. She was repulsed by me, yet not so much that she wanted me to slowly starve to death. She came to my prision cell everyday, everynight. She gave me food, water and a tiny bit of company. This was important for my mental state as I was not allowed to cast a soul-protection enchantment. I was going mad bit by bit. One day, a red dragon entered my prison. I receded back, believing it was Scarlet. It was her daughter, Ruby. She rushed in, telling me all about how Scarlet was gone, dead. It was the best news I ever heard. Queen Ruby asked for my name many times over but I could not give it. Without a tongue I was dumb, I was mute, unable to talk yet I could hear and see perfectly fine. I thought about writing it down but I decided not to. I let her call me animus, for that was what I was. She offered me the job of Royal Animus, and I agreed. One may argue I already was but I really was just an imprisoned slave in disguise. I was happy. Somthing has changed about Queen Ruby. She's more selfish, dark and demanding than before. You may say a 'little more Scarlet'. Everyone's brushing it off, thinking it's just the leadership getting to her head and that she'll calm down in a bit. She's been treating us all like dirt on her treasure. I am getting worried about my Queen, I hope she's alright... "Wow. That's really somthing." Flow exclaimed. "After all this time...I always thought they just gave her the name Animus." "I presumed somthing like that, a dark history. I saw the unsatifaction on her face. But the cruelty of that..." Spout agreed. Flow thought about Selenite, could this have happend to her if the Seawings were like the Skywings? Or would she have been left to die somewhere, alone? Chapter Fifteen They headed to the Possibility. There was little conversation about where to go as Possibility was by far the closest. Flow wished she hadn't taken away her ability to cast a nonverbal enchantment. Before she even protected her soul she made sure she couldn't use her animus powers by thought incase she accidentally thought that she wanted to do somthing. She was glad she had, as Spout would have been dead before she even knew she was going on an adventure, but somtimes she regretted it. They headed south-west. The journey consisted of ninety-five percent flying and five percent Sparks trying (and succeeding)to annoy them. "Arrrrreee we there yet?" "No." "Okay...what about now?" "No!" "Ohhhh...but are we nearly there?" "NO!" Flow and Spout were getting exhausted. Skywings had larger wings and enough energy to CONTINUE TO ANNOY SEAWINGS. "We're there now though, right?" "SPARKS IF YOU CONTINUE TO ANNOY ME YOU'LL FIND YOUR SNOUT IN RIBBONS!" Flow exploded. There was a stange popping sound and Flow exclaimed, "Betsy!?!" The small scavenger appeared on Flows left shoulder, apparently surprised, but happy to be there. She looked at her and started squeaking away. "Soooo....what about now?" "ARE YOU-GOING TO KEEP-BEING-AN ANNOYING PIECE OF KELP-OR-DO-I-HAVE-TO-ENCHANT-YOUR MOUTHSHUT?" She roared between hitting Sparks. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Owww! I'll stop! I'll stop!" Chapter Sixteen They drearily flew on. Sparks had finally given up annoying them and they flew the rest of the way in silence. Flow could feel Betsy resting her head on the Seawing's spine, snoring softly as she slept. After a while, the first noise broke the silence like a knife. "Camel! Get your fresh camel here! Buy one, get one free!" "No! There camel is old enough to have seen the Scorching! Grab some of this beautiful hawk! Sourced from the mountains this morning!" "Oh yeah! I saw you hunt in the bins for that. THIS WALRUS IS FAR BETTER THAN HAWK OR CAMEL!" They went through a thicket of trees and met a small town full of life. There were wooden stalls with shouting dragons trying to sell there products. Flow could here jumbles of conversations blasting at her ears. "Mummy, I'm hungry!" "Not now you just ate." "Yeah but, that Seawing gotta scavenger!" Flow instinctly held Betsy closer, who had awoken because of the noise. "Enchant everyone in Possibility to not want to eat, kill or hurt scavengers." She whispered quickly. "Hullo! "Wha-who are y-you. You didn't-" Flow started. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" The yellow and pink dragon said. "I'm Kinkajou! Nice to meet you!" "Oh h-hi Kinkajou..." "Yeah! Well you're probably wondering 'who is this strange dragon and what is she trying to sell me?' Well, I saw your ADORABLE scavenger and was like 'hey, this dragon has to be a pro-scavenger!' I work for and in Sanctuary, a new town made for dragons AND scavengers by Winter of the Icewings! Our goal is to find a way for us and our scavenger friends to cooperate and not murder eachother! It is completely free to visit, though if you want to live there you will likely want to buy a house! At Sanctuary, we have the best scavenger merchandise, whether you want fashion or toys, that will not cost you a talon and a foot to buy!" Kinkajou wore a massive, genuine grin. "Umm...okay?" Flow was confused by this hyper dragon. "You know...Winter wouldn't want me to but..I can give you an outfit for free, if you want! You know, to replace the rags your scavenger is wearing!" "Okay, I guess..." Kinkajou's tail flashed lavender, then gold and back to light pink. "Cool! One moment!" She fished her talons in a small bag and took out what looked like a black piece of fabric. "Look! She puts her feet through here and there you go! And look how pretty she looks!" The fabric went over the raggard piece of hide Betsy was wearing. "Cute." Flow murmered. "Happy to help! Sanctuary is located near the border between Sand Kingdom and Ice Kingdom!" The Rainwing skipped, singing to herself. Flow gratefully went back to Sparks and Spout, who had been waiting patiently. "Whoa! Who was that?" Sparks questioned. "No idea, a way to happy Rainwing." They laughed, even Spout chuckled. They walked along the paths of Possibility. "Watch it!" A voice grunted behind her as she accidentally trod on there tail. "S-sorry..." A rather scary looking Nightwing was glaring at her. She snorted, "Sorry doesn't stop my tail throbbing. Who are you anyway? I'm Jeweldancer, my friends call me Jewel." "Well Jewel, maybe lay off her, it was an accident." The Skywing spoke up. "I said my FRIENDS call me Jewel. You, your partner and that old Seawing will refer to me as Jeweldancer." Flow looked closer and saw that Jeweldancer wasn't much older than them, fifteen maybe? The grumpy Nightwing huffed and walked away. Chapter Seventeen The moons were starting starting to rise so Flow, Sparks and Spout rented out a room to stay for the night. The friendly Sandwing who owned the house came in, "Anythin' I can get for you three?" He asked them. "No, we're good, thank you for letting us stay." "Y' welcome. This house was gettin' borin' anyways. G'night" He left them alone and closed the door. The room was small but they all fitted comfortably. "'Night." Sparks yawned. "Yeah, see you in the morning, Fishface." "Goodnight Miss Flow, Mr Sparks." Flow put her head down and sleep came. They were awoken by a delicious smell that entered their nostrils. Flow blinked away sleep and heard a voice call, "C'mon, I got breakfast cookin'. They all walked to the kitchen, finally, an easy breakfast. They saw the pale yellow Sandwing fussing over somthinf. "G'morning. I gotta pig roastin'. You like pig?" "Oh, yeah. It's nice." Sparks replied for them. They ate the pig and said goodbye to the Sandwing. "You're welcome to stay anytime, y'know." He said. "I almost forgot, what is your name? I feel bad not asking." Spout asked politely. "I'd rather not say, itsa bit embarrasin'. Mother ain't the best at namin'." They left and went down the roads. An eerie sensation crawled down Flow's neck. "Stop! Somthing's not right..." She hissed. "What?" They looked at each other, somewhat worried. "I don't know...I just feel it." The air around them seemed to slow, it was dead silent. They looked around themselves yet found nothing unusual. A figure dropped out of the air and tackled Spout to the ground. Betsy vanished from Flow's back. The dragon was covered with armour and jewelry of all sorts, they couldn't see their face as it was covered with a mask. Seconds later they took of back into the sky, holding a knife dripping red blood. Flow rushed up to Spout, dreading what she knew. At his chest, a clean cut was aimed directly over his heart. She tried desperately to find a pulse. All was still. Flow knew even an animus couldn't bring back the dead and once someones heart stopped they were gone. She looked over Spout's body and found a note. It read: ''LEAVE NOW! IF YOU CONTINUE, IF YOU TURN YOUR BACK, YOU WILL DIE! NOWHERE IS SAFE! '' '- S "'S', Who's 'S'?" Flow heard Sparks asked behind her. It felt stange, she'd formed something of a bond with her teacher and now he was ripped from them. It was silent for a moment, she didn't even notice Betsy return. "Seawing, Skywing!" Flow turned and saw the dark purplish form of Jeweldancer running towards them. "Jewel?" "I thought I told you not to call me that! Oh well, you may, as we're about to become allies." "Allies, why?" "I'm coming with you!" Epilogue A dark figure watched as a bejeweled dragon flew over. "Master! I did it. I eliminated that Seawing." He took off his mask and wiped the sweat off his green brow. "Which one? The animus?" "No Master, she'd kill me if I tried! I killed the old one instead. He may have once been a warrior, but he didn't stand a chance." "You idiot! As you just stated he didn't stand a chance. He wasn't a threat. You should have taken out the animus, or at least the Skywing. Now they know they have a target on their back!" "S-sorry Master I didn't-" "No you didn't think. You gave away our most important weapon." The silohetted dragon leant forward, his hooded cloak only showing his malevolent grin. "Chameleon, what did I say when you came ''begging ''to serve me?" The dragon asked. Chameleon hesitated and murmered somthing. "What was that?" "You don't forgive easily, you don't forget at all. Any thought of treason will be found." The hooded dragon grabbed Chameleon's left talon. Chameleon's eyes seemed to grow with fear. "M-M-Master! What are you doing!?!" "I need to enforce upon you to think and not mess up our plans again. Don't worry, this will hurt a lot." He took out a small dagger that had a sphere of obsidian at the hilt. The hooded figure pressed the blade against Chameleon's green scales until it pierced into his flesh. "No! Master please stop! PLEASE!" Chameleon screamed. The dragon didn't lift the dagger out of the Rainwing's arm. In a matter of seconds, blood was trickeling down his arm. The dragon sharply took the dagger out of the green dragons arm and wiped the blood-stained blade clean. "I will give you mercy for making Ruby our puppet." The dark dragon announced to Chameleon, who was curled up on the ground. "But never again will you defy the SHADOWCRAWLER!" ---- That's it. You have reached the end of the Flow of the Water, but not the end of Flow, Spark, and Jeweldancer's adventure. The next fanfic is called Sparks in the Sky, this time in Spark's PoV. Thank you for taking time to read the story of Flow. -KittenQueen15 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)